deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Ents vs SEAL Team 13 (Age of Voodoo)
Ents VS SEAL Team 13 (Age of Voodoo) The Tree Giants of Middle Earth vs the Paranomal special forces unit WHO IS DEADLIEST? THE STATS X-Factors 1. Physicality: This is a no brainer: while the SEAL team 13 troops are a peak physical condition and highly trained in military martial arts, the Ents are the size of trees, outweighing the average man well over ten fold. Their strength suprasses that of Trolls, and trolls can rip a man apart no problem. No martial art can allow a man to slay something that big, THAT powerful. EDGE: ENTS 2. Experience SEAL Team 13 goes all over the world to investigate and combat paranormal threats: Zombies (several types), vampires, werewolves, werebears, Bigfoot, Demons, you name it they have fought and slew it. They have great experience in this regard, and this experience will help them in their fight against the Ents. However, the Ents are extremely long lived, if not immortal: They can be over 12,000 years old or so, and during that time the Ents have faced Dwarves, Orcs, and no doubt other races, such as men and trolls (the latter they know well). The amount of battle experience they gained during the millennia must have been considerable. SEAL Team 13 has faced a wider variety of threats, and perhaps more dangerous quarry than the Ents faced (Ents might have faced dragons, but I think SEAL Team 13 has too. Also, some of the threats of SEAL Team 13 might have been armed with modern weapons!), but the Ents mostly likely had a greater amount of battle experience. Therefore, I give this a Tie EDGE: Dead Even 3. Weapons In close range quarters, the Ents take it. Though their size and strength alone faces the KABAR knife of the SEALS, their size and strength is all they need. They are giant, and their limbs have a super long reach. The martial arts of the SEALS and their knives cannot compensate. In the mid range department, the pistols of the SEALS will do little damage to the Ents: might as well be shooting oaks and pines. They probably wont have enough time to inflict considerable damage to the Ents: the Ents will smash them with boulders. And while bullets from the SEALS pistols will only irritate the ents (Unless they hit them in the eyes, and even then it is not a guaranteed kill shot), the ENTS can slay any SEAL with a blow of a stone... In long range terms, both combatants are formidable. The SEALS M60s could cut down trees, their m203 grenade launchers can cause devistating blasts. However, the regular bullets from the CAR-15s wont do much against the Ents. The RPGs however will. The Ents throwing boulders and stones will pose considerable risk to the SEALs: They can be used projectiles, and when backed by the explosive power of the Ents, they can be hurled at great range, perhaps on par or well beyond the range of the M60 and the RPGs (latter about 3,000 feet). The boulders will kill the SEALS quicker than bullets from the CAR-15s and M60s will an Ent. However, the accuracy of an RPG and M60 should be greater than a simple stone throw, and the Tech is better. It is difficult to determine the superiority in this department, but I give it to the SEALS in terms of weapons variety, superior tech, and accuracy, though the Ents have have a greater range in their stone throws. The grenades and C-4 will be effective against the ENts, but the trinkets and amulets will most likely not be: I cannot think of any amulet or talisman that could fend off Ents. However, the Ents have qa secret weapon of their own: Huorns, mobile sentient trees of terrible strength and ferocity. These were used to gruesome, terrible effect against the Uruks and fighting Uruk-Hai of Saruman at the battle of the Hornburg. These things no doubt use their roots as well as their limbs and branches against their foes, and since they have no brain, no head, and sicne they are made of wood, it would be HARD to kill one. And since they are trees, they can stay still, look like any other tree, until the time is right to strike out at their enemies, the way Old Man Willow, a Huorn-like entity of the north, did when it lured Frodo into a magical slumber and then tried to kill him. This time, the Huorns will, like in the book, strike out savagely. It wll take several grenades to fell one. In the long range and special weapons departments, the combatants are almost evenly matched: the SEALS attain a sleight lead in the long range department, but are equaled in the special weapons category. In the short and mide range weapons areas, the Ents take the lead. Ents win in short, mid and special weapons, 3 out of 4. Therefore I give this to them. EDGE: ENTS VOTING ENDS October 9th Category:Blog posts